Starlight Vol 1 15
Appearing in Not of Blood Featured Characters: *Team Starlight **Cadmus Way / Starlight **Parker Hayes **Hunter Keyes **Eliza Newman **Nala Highland Supporting Characters: *Malcolm Emmens Sr. *Castor DuPont *Unknown Aliens Antagonists: *Millie Emmens Synopsis for Not of Blood Cad (Narration): I'm learning things are rarely as simple as they appear. Castor and Nala stare, stricken, at Mr. Emmens. Nala: Malcolm was always an alien? Mr. Emmems: Yes. He crashed in our yard as little more than an infant, and... we took him in. Castor: You took in an alien as your son? Mr. Emmens: He was just a child. He looks away. Mr. Emmens: And now he's dead. Nala: Holly saw you with alien technology though. Mr. Emmens: We cannibalized portions of his ship and reverse engineered the tech. So far we've discovered a new source of energy, created anti-gravity pistols.... and so much more. But that's not important. What's important is that you let us discover who murdered our son privately. This investigation is a family matter. He takes a deep breath. Mr. Emmens: Somebody broke into my home, killed my son, stole an anti-gravity pistol, and-- Nala: ...it was a rock. Mr. Emmens: What? Nala: A rock broke the window. It came from outside. But with an anti-gravity gun... Mr. Emmens: ...it could've been pulled from inside. What are you saying? Nala: I'm saying you have the order wrong. Somebody stole an antigravity gun, killed your son, and used it to cover their tracks. Mr. Emmens: That's impossible. The only people who know about the alien technology are my wife and child-- His eyes widen. Mr. Emmens: No. Cad: Case in point. Cad and Hunter rush back in the van, an urgency in the air. Cad: Come on, come on, come on, pick up... The telephone rings and rings. Hunter: Nobody's answering. Cad. You have to go ahead. Cad: But-- Hunter: I'm right behind you. Go get them. Reluctantly, Cad turns to Starlight, removing his clothes to reveal his costume. He flies into the air. Cad: I'll let you know what-- Hunter: Go! We cut to Parker's house. His family room is in ruins. Parker is hiding behind the couch as Millie approaches, anti-grav gun in hand. Millie: Its a shame, Parker. For someone of your class, you were pretty handsome. Its a shame you know too much. Parker: You don't have to do this. Millie: I don't. I didn't have to do any of this. I didn't have to kill my brother. But it was for the greater good. A disgusted look crosses her face. Millie: I'm the real heir. He isn't even of blood! But he was going to get the company. I just know it. Just because his grades were a little better. Parker: Um... sorry? Millie: Not as sorry as I am. She raises the couch with the anti-grav gun and Parker scrambles out awkwardly. Eliza comes up behind her with a vase and tries to hit her on the head, but Millie whips around and slaps her away. The couch comes crashing down. Millie: Now, where were-- Starlight crashes in through the door and stands between Millie and Eliza. Starlight: Leave them alone. Millie: A superhero. Cute. Cad: Maybe I can talk her down. Starlight: It's too late, um, ma'am. By now the truth has come out. Millie: Oh, really? You expect me to believe-- Her phone rings. She glances down. It's her Dad. Millie goes pale. Millie: No... Starlight: Sorry. Millie: Oh well. My father always was sentimenal and weak. She whips around and hits Parker with the anti-grav gun. He starts falling upwards. Parker: Augh! Eliza and Cad: Parker! Starlight streaks up after Parker as he crashes through the roof and goes tumbling towards the heavens. He powers after him, just a little behind, just a little too slow... Cad: Come on, come on, come on... He burst ahead and grabs Parker. Parker: Cad! I'm still falling up! Cad: I noticed! Cad tries to fly downward but they remain stuck, cancelling each other out. Millie stalks towards Eliza down below. Millie: Sorry darling, it's time for you too. Eliza glances at something over Millie's shoulder and Millie turns, only to be punched in the face, hard, by Nala. Nala: I always thought you were a b****. Castor scrambles in, Mr. Emmens behind them. Mr. Emmens: Millicent! What have you done! Millie: What I had to. Castor: No offense, but that seems like 100% untrue. We cut back to Cad and Parker. Cad's failing and they're tumbling upwards. Parker: Leave me, dude! Save yourself! Cad: I think I can breathe in space. Parker: Good for you! Cad: Park, if this is it... you're the best friend I've ever-- Parker: What the ****? Cad: I said, you're the best friend I've ever-- Parker: No, look! A shadow falls over them. Another spaceship sits above them, identical to the one in Littleville, except not torn to pieces. Cad: Well, that's new. A tractor beam comes out of the spaceship and tugs them in. Everything goes black. We cut back down to below. Millie: You never loved me, Dad. I wasn't special. Not like him. Mr. Emmens: That's unfair and you know it. Millie: I don't know anything of the sort. Nala: It's over, Millie. Give it up. Millie: Not even close-- Suddenly, there is a flash of light. The room is filled with a crew of aliens, the same species as Mal was, along with Starlight and Parker. Millie: What the-- Mr. Emmens: Augh! Castor: Holy-- Starlight: Everyone, calm down. Parker: They... come in peace. The aliens say something unintelligible. Starlight: They've come here looking for their lost grandchild. Parker: We, uh, told them the truth, and uh... One of the aliens steps forward, and abruptly, hugs Mr. Emmens. Tears stream down both of their cheeks. Alien: thank you. Mr. Emmens: ... They separate. Starlight: They appreciate everything you did for Malcolm. Mr. Emmens: But I couldn't protect him. Starlight: They know. Which is why they want her. Everyone turns to Millie. Millie: What? I--? The aliens say something again. Parker: They say they won't hurt her. They just want to help her like you helped him. Starlight: They forgive her. But she still needs to see what she's done. Millie: Don't be ridiculous, I... Mr. Emmens: How do I know I can trust them? Cad shrugs. Starlight: They saved us. Cad: Like I said, things are rarely what they seem. And things can always get weirder. We watch as the aliens take a furious Millie onto their ship, even as a distraught Mr. Emmens watches. Cad: And nothing is weirder than family. Parker's dad comes home and sees the mess. Parker's Dad: Parker.....! Parker's dad marches upstairs, makes a beeline to Parker, and... Parker: Dad, I-- ...hugs him. Cad: They come in all sorts. Castor is sitting in his home when suddenly a butler pokes their head in. Butler: Master DuPont? Your parents would like to talk. Castor: I'm not interested in whatever they have to-- Butler: They say they know you know. And it's time you learned about the family business. Castor looks surprised. Cad: And I guess that's what we are. Team Starlight gathers in Parker's home, helping to patch it up. They share small smiles as they work. Cad: A family. Does Team Starlight need to exist? Absolutely not. But I'm glad it does. Next: Five By One! Solicit Synopsis Starlight vs. the Murderer! Then: Let's talk about Hunter. Trivia Category:Paragon Comics Category:Starlight Category:BeholdtheVision